Семейные ценности в Библии
# Поскольку Бог любил жертвы животных от Авеля больше, чем плоды земли от Каина, Каин убил своего брата Авеля в припадке религиозной ревности. # Ламех - первый в длинном списке библейских персонажей, имевших более чем одну жену. Похоже, бог одобряет такие браки. # Ной ( , ) насадил виноградник, напился и лежал обнажённым в шатре. Его сын Хам увидел голого отца. Когда Ной протрезвел и узнал (что он сделал кроме того, что посмотрел на него?),он проклинает не Хама, который видел , а его сына Ханаана. # Что же сделал Хам? Он только посмотрел на своего обнаженного отца или было что-то большее, чем это? Некоторые коментаторы предполагают, что Хам изнасиливал своего пьяного отца и поэтому сын Хама был наказан изгнанием и отдан в рабство. # Аврам велел своей жене соврать для него Египтянам, сказав, что она его сестра. Но это по меньшей мере половина правды, поскольку она была его сестрой наполовину. Такие родственные браки осуждаются в другом месте Библии, но Бог сделал исключение для Аврама и Сары. (см. , где Бог благословляет их женитьбу). # Сара - первая в длинном списке бесплодных женщин, отчаянно хотевшая иметь детей. (В Библии только женщины бесплодны, мужчины - никогда). Она посылает Аврама к своей служанке Агарь, "может быть я буду иметь детей от неё. Аврам послушался слов Сары". # Агарь забеременела, это заставило Сару ревновать. Аврам разрешил Саре делать с Агарь, что ей угодно. # Необрезанный мальчик должен быть оставлен его родителями и сообществом. # Бог не мог найти даже десяти жителей Содома, ради спасения которых он бы согласился не уничтожать город целиком. Это включает женщин, детей и даже новорожденных малышей. Какой процент среди новорожденных малышей составляют праведники? Бог не смог найти во всем городе даже десятерых. # Лот отказывается выдать гостивших у него ангелов толпе изващенцев, предлагая взамен своих дочерей. Он говорит толпе: Этот человек назван в и . # Бог убивает всех: мужчин, женщин, детей, малышей, новорожденных в Содоме и Гоморре серным дождем и огнем с неба. По желанию Бога спасаются лишь Лот и его семейство. # Безымянная жена Лота оглядывется, чтобы посмотреть на город, и превращается Богом в соляной столп. # Лот и его дочери проводят некоторое время в пещере. Там дочери спаивают своего праведного и благочестивого отца вусмерть и занимаются с ним сексом. Каждая беременеет сыном (конечно, не дочерью). Все вместе представляет собой замечательную историю на тему семейных ценностей, проповедуемых Библией. # Авраам лжет о статусе своей жены второй раз. Опять царь не в состоянии устоять перед чарами Сарры, хотя той уже больше 90 лет. (См. , где описан первый практически идентичный эпизод) # Бог злится на Авилемеха, хотя тот не сделал Саре ничего плохого. Он говорит Авилемеху: Чтобы откупиться за проступок, который он не совершал, Авилемех отдает Аврааму деньги, скот и рабов. Благородный Авраам молится Господу, и тот Авилемеха, и в частности снимает им же насланную бездетность с женщин его народа. # Авраам женился на свое сестре, и Бог благословил их брак. ( ). # Сара, родив Исаака, злится на Агарь и требует, чтобы Аврам . Бог приказывает Авраму слушаться Сару и оставить и Агарь и ее дитя в лесу умирать. # Бог приказывает Авраму сжечь своего сына в качестве жертвы. Любовь к Богу демонстируется готовностью перерезать горло собственному дитю. # У Авраама было несколько наложниц. # Бог при этом ненавидел Исава (см. ) по абсолютно неясной причине. Раз Бог решил вести себя таким образом, это должно быть неким примером для родителей. Вы уже решили для себя какого из детей вы будете ненавидеть? # Исаак испробует ложь в стиле своего отца: моя жена - это моя сестра. (см. , ). # Исав берет себе в жены двух женщин. # Иаков по совету своей матери получает благословение Исаака с помощью лжи. Бога, похоже, тоже обманули. # Исав, у которого уже было две жены( ), берет еще одну. # Иаков предлагает работать семь лет, чтобы заплатить за Рахиль. Потом выясняется, что его обманным путем заставили переспать с Лией, сестрой Рахиль. Так что теперь он должен работать еще семь лет, чтобы выкупить их обеих. # Иаков к Лии по ошибке. # Иаков наконец-то к Рахили. Ведь он любил Рахиль больше, чем Лию. # Раз Иаков ненавидел Лию, Бог решил сделать её бесплодной. До этого он так же поступил с Сарой и Ревеккой. # Лия беременеет и рождает четырёх сыновей. Это очень удачно, ибо её собственный муж ненавидел её за то, что у них не было сыновей. # Рахиль считает, что её жизнь не имеет смысла, если она не в состоянии родить детей для своего мужа. К счастью, у неё есть неплохая идея, и она говорит своему мужу: . Проблема решена тем же способом, каким её в своё время решила Сара. Муж был рад стараться: # Лия, не желая сдаваться, даёт Иакову свою служанку Зелфу. Иаков трудится без устали: # Рахиль обменивает внимание своего мужа на мандрагоры. Поэтому, когда Иаков приходит домой, она говорит ему: Скорее всего эта поучительная история призвана научить нас чему-то хорошему в области семейных отношений и сексуальности. # Лия считает, что теперь её муж будет её уважать. Ведь она дала ему шесть сыновей. # У Иакова было четыре жены (или две жены и две наложницы, в зависимости от интерпретации). Нет никаких свидетельств тому, что Бог не одобряет такое устройство его семьи. # Иаков продолжает славные традиции полигамии в Библии, имея двух жен и двух наложниц. # Дину, дочь Иакова, человек, который на самом деле любит её вполне искренне. В отместку братья Дины перехитрили всех мужчин в этом городе и затем убили их (предварительно обрезав), а жен и детей угнали в рабство. # , # У Исава, сына Исаака, было несколько жён. Сей полигамный брак никак не комментируется авторами Библии. # Иаков любил Иосифа больше, чем других своих детей. По этой причине остальные дети ненавидели Иосифа. Бог спокойно относился ко всему этому, ибо ему тоже Иосиф нравился больше других. # Иуда переспал со случайной встречной, и она зачала от него двух сыновей: Ира и Онана. # После того, как Бог убил Ира, Иуда приказывает Онану переспать с женой своего убитого брата. Эту милую историю редко пересказывают целиком в христианских воскресных школах. Тем не менее именно она является основой известных доктрин вроде неприемлемости мастурбации или использования контрацептивов. # Фамарь (вдова Ира и Онана) одевается протитуткой и её тесть Иуда спит с ней, после чего она зачинает от него ребенка. # Посла того, как Иуда платит Фамарь за её услуги, ему сообщают, что Фамарь Когда Иуда слышыт это, он требует сжечь Фамарь. # Бог угрожает убить первенца фараона. # Моисей появился в результате инцеста. # Бог говорит Моисею о своих планах убить первенцев у всех людей и животных, населяющих Египет. # Бог выполняет свое обещание и убивает всех первенцев. Когда он закончил свои убийства, # Моиссей целует своего тестя Иофора и обходится с ним как с царем, одновременно игнорируя его жену и детей. Жена Иофора Сепфора между тем спасла Моиссея ( ), когда Бог хотел убить его. # Бог считает, что рабовладельцы могут разлучать семьи рабов. # Как правильно продать свою собственную дочь? Что делать, если она не сможет удовлетворить своего нового хозяина? Ответы в # Божья инструкция по женитьбе во второй раз. # Дите, которое бьет и ругает своих родителей, должно быть казнено. # Если вы переспите с незамужней девушкой, вы обязаны жениться на ней. В случае если отец откажется отдать ее вам, вы должны заплатить текущую рыночную цену на девственность. # Если сильно разозлить Бога, он убьет вас и вашу семью своим мечом. # Каким образом? В виде убитой и сожженной жертвы? # За то, что израильтяне танцевали голыми вокруг золотого тельца, Бог приказывает им убить членов своей семьи и друзей. # Бог говорит, что вина отцов остается в детях до третьего и четвертого поколения. # Бог убивает сыновей Аарона за то, что они "принесли пред Господа огонь чуждый". # "Аарон молчал." в то время, как Бог сжигал заживо его детей. # Женщины, родившие ребенка, становятся грязными. Бог разработал для них ритуал очищения. Если рождается сын, то мать нечиста 7 дней и должна очищаться 33 дня. Если родилась дочь, то мать нечиста 14 дней и должна очищаться 66 дней. Очевидно, в глазах Бога девочки в два раза грязнее мальчиков. # Рождение ребенка - это грех. Потому родившая женщина должна убить ягненка и голубя или горлицу. # "Кто будет злословить отца своего или мать свою, тот да будет предан смерти;" Может быть, сначала попробуем ремень или палку? # Если мужчина спит с женой своего отца, надо убить обоих. # Если мужчина спит с невесткой, надо убить обоих. # Если мужчина спит одновременно со своей женой и тещей (звучит интересно!), все трое должны быть сожжены заживо. # Не спите со своей сестрой, женой дяди или брата и скажите им быть одетыми, когда вы рядом. # Если дочь священника занимается блудеянием, то ее следует сжечь заживо. # Бог рассказывает, что произойдет с теми, кто проигнорирует его заповеди. По большей части стандартные вещи:"ужас, чахлость и горячкa, от которых истомятся глаза и измучится душа". Хуже всего придется маленьким детям:"пошлю на вас зверей полевых, которые лишат вас детей", "и будете есть плоть сынов ваших, и плоть дочерей ваших будете есть". # Two of Aaron's sons are killed by God for "offering strange fire before the Lord." # The Law of Jealousies. If a man suspects his wife of being unfaithful, he reports it to the priest. The priest then makes her drink some "bitter water." If she is guilty, the water makes her thigh rot and her belly swell. If innocent, no harm done -- the woman is free and will "conceive seed." In any case, "the man shall be guiltless from iniquity, and this woman shall bear her iniquity." # Because of a dispute between Korah and Moses, God has the ground open up and swallow Korah, Dathan, and Abiram "and their wives, and their sons, and their little children." Then, just for the hell of it, God has a fire burn to death 250 "men that offered incense." # Another God-assisted genocide: Bashan and all his people. # When one of the Israelite men brings home a foreign woman, "Phinehas (Aaron's grandson) sees them and throws a spear "through the man .. and the woman through her belly." This act pleases God so much that "the plague was stayed from the children of Israel." But not before 24,000 had died. # For impaling the interracial couple, God rewards Phinehas and his sons with the everlasting priesthood. # Under God's direction, Moses' army defeats the Midianites. They kill all the adult males, but take the women and children captive. When Moses learns that they left some live, he angrily says: "Have you saved all the women alive? Kill every male among the little ones, and kill every woman that hath known man by lying with him. But all the women children, that have not known a man by lying with him, keep alive for yourselves." So they went back and did as Moses (and presumably God) instructed, killing everyone except for the virgins. In this way they got 32,000 virgins -- Wow! (Even God gets some of the booty -- including the virgins.) # God killed all the Egyptian firstborn. # At God's instructions, the Israelites "utterly destroyed the men, women, and the little ones" leaving "none to remain." # The Israelites, with God's help, kill all the men, women, and children of every city. # If your brother, son, daughter, wife, or friend tries to get you to worship another god, "thou shalt surely kill him, thine hand shall be first upon him to put him to death." # In the cities that god "delivers into thine hands" you must kill all the males (including old men, boys, and babies) with "the edge of the sword .... But the women ... shalt thou take unto yourself." # "But of the cities ... which the Lord thy God doth give thee for an inheritance, thou shalt save alive nothing that breatheth." Kill the old men and women, the sick and the dying, the blind and the lame, pregnant mothers, nursing mothers, infants, toddlers, and babies. # If you see a pretty woman among the captives and would like her for a wife, then just bring her home and "go in unto her." Later, if you decide you don't like her, you can "let her go." # Rules for those who have two wives: "one beloved, and another hated." # How to treat your hated children. # If you have a "stubborn and rebellious son," then you and the other men in your neighborhood "shall stone him with stones that he die." # If a man marries, then decides that he hates his wife, he can claim she wasn't a virgin when they were married. If her father can't produce the "tokens of her virginity" (bloody sheets), then the woman is to be stoned to death at her father's doorstep. # If a betrothed virgin is raped in the city and doesn't cry out loud enough, then "the men of the city shall stone her to death." # If a man rapes an unbetrothed virgin, he must pay her father 50 shekels of silver and then marry her. # If two men fight and the wife of one grabs the "secrets" of the other, "then thou shalt cut off her hand" and "thine eye shall not pity her." # "Cursed shall be the fruit of thy body." # "Thou shalt betroth a wife, and another man shall lie with her." # Thy sons and thy daughters shall be given unto another people." # "Thou shalt begat sons and daughters, but thou shall not enjoy them; for they shall go into captivity." # "All these curses shall come upon thee ... and upon thy seed for ever." # "And thou shalt eat the fruit of thine own body, the flesh of thy sons and of thy daughters." # "The tender and delicate woman" will be forced to eat her own children "that cometh out from between her feet." # When God gets mad -- watch out! He'll starve you to death, burn you with fire, and send vicious beasts to devour you. He'll "destroy both the young man and the virgin, the suckling also with the man of gray hairs." Not even the helpless and innocent are spared by this psychotic God. # Joshua's spies visit and "came unto" a prostitute in Jericho. They weren't very discreet about it either, since the King of Jericho soon found out about it. The king's officials ask Rahab to "bring forth the men that are come to thee." # "And the city shall be accursed ... and all that therein, to the Lord:only Rahab the harlot shall live." # "And they utterly destroyed all that was in the city, both man and woman, young and old, and ox, and sheep, and ass, with the edge of the sword." # After killing everyone in Jericho, "they burnt the city with fire, and all that was therein." # Joshua says that those who try to rebuild Jericho will be accursed by God, and will have to sacrifice both their oldest and their youngest sons in its construction. # If you happen to see "the accursed thing," don't touch it. If you do, you, your family, and all of your animals must be burned. # "And Joshua ... took Achan ... and his sons, and his daughters, and his oxen, and his sheep... And all of Israel stoned them with stones, and burned them with fire, after they had stoned them with stones." # Joshua and his army, per God's instructions, slaughter "all the inhabitants of Ai." # Joshua, at God's command, kills everyone and everything that he can find (including babies and little children)-- or, as the Bible puts it, he "utterly destroyed all that breathed, as the Lord commanded." # God delivers the Hazorites into Joshua's hand, and he knows just what to do with them:he smites them all with (you guessed it) the edge of the sword until "there was not any left to breathe." # Caleb offers to give his daughter to whoever conquers the city of Debir. Caleb's nephew wins the contest and is given his cousin for a prize. # Caleb offers to give his daughter to anyone who conquers the city of Debir. Caleb's nephew wins the contest and is given his cousin for a prize. # Gideon orders his son to kill two kings, but he refuses. So Gideon has to do it himself since his son isn't "man" enough to do it. # Abimelech kills 70 brothers "upon one stone." (He was trying to get in the Guinness Book of World Records.) # When "the spirit of the Lord" comes upon Jephthah, he makes a deal with God:If God will help him kill the Ammonites, then he (Jephthah) will offer to God as a burnt offering whatever comes out of his house to greet him. God keeps his end of the deal by providing Jephthah with "a very great slaughter." But when Jephthah returns, his nameless daughter comes out to greet him (who'd he expect, his wife?). Well, a deal's a deal, so he delivers her to God as a burnt offering -- after letting her spend a couple of months going up and down on the mountains bewailing her virginity. # Samson's father-in-law gave Samson's wife away to a friend, since he thought Samson "hated" her. He suggests that Samson take his younger daughter instead, saying the younger one's prettier anyway. # After taking in a traveling Levite, the host offers his virgin daughter and his guest's concubine to a mob of perverts (who want to have sex with his guest). The mob refuses the daughter, but accepts the concubine and they "abuse her all night." The next morning she crawls back to the doorstep and dies. The Levite puts her dead body on an ass and takes her home. Then he chops her body up into twelve pieces and sends them to each of the twelve tribes of Israel. # To find wives for the Benjamites (they were unwilling to use their own daughters), the other tribes attacked and killed all occupants of a city except for the young virgins. These virgins were then given to the Benjamites for wives. # Naomi (Ruth's mother-in-law) advises Ruth as to how to best seduce Boaz. She tells her to wait until he is a bit drunk and has fallen asleep. Then "go in and uncover his feet biblical euphemism for male genitals, and lay thee down; and he will tell thee what to do." # Ruth does as Naomi says, and then at midnight Boaz wakes up and finds Ruth "at his feet." He asks who she is, and she says, "I am Ruth thine handmaid:spread therefore your skirt over thine handmaid." # Boaz seems agreeable to the suggestion and says, "I will do thee all that thou requirest." Next he asks her to "Tarry this night ... lie down until the morning." so Ruth "lay at his feet until morning." # Boaz purchases Ruth to be his wife. # Boaz "went in unto" Ruth and "the Lord gave her conception, and she bare a son." Another God-assisted conception results in a baby boy. # "He father had two wives." Once again, by its silence, the Bible endorses polygamy. # "The Lord had shut up her Hannah's womb." Why? The Bible doesn't say. Maybe God had nothing better to do. # The sons of Eli had sex with women "at the door of the tabernacle." # If you piss him off, God will cut off your arm, consume your eyes, grieve your heart, and kill your sons and grandfathers. # God will punish Eli's descendants forever for the sins of Eli's sons. # Samuel tells Eli that God will punish his descendants forever ( ) and Eli says, "Okay, whatever God wants is fine with me." # God orders Saul to kill all of the Amalekites:men, women, infants, sucklings, ox, sheep, camels, and asses. # Saul killed everyone but Agag (the king) and the best of the animals. But still God was furious with Saul for not killing everything as he had been told to do. He said, "it repenteth me that I have set Saul up to be king." # Saul is rebuked by Samuel for "doing evil in the sight of the Lord" by failing to kill all of the Amalekites. # Because Saul didn't kill everyone as God commanded, God changes his mind about him being king. # David kills 200 Philistines and brings their foreskins to Saul to buy his first wife (Saul's daughter Michal). Saul had only asked for 100 foreskins, but David was feeling generous. # Saul kills 85 priests of Nob and all men, women, children, and animals in the city of Nob. # "And it came to pass about ten days after, that the Lord smote Nabal, that he died." This was convenient for David who then took his property and his wife, Abigail. # David takes his second wife (Abigail) after God killed her husband (Nabal). He also, at the same time, took another wife (#3), Abinam. In the meantime, Saul gave Michal (his daughter and David's first wife) to another man. # "And David smote the land and left neither man nor woman alive." (No wonder God liked David so much!) # David just keeps getting more wives. God doesn't seem to mind a bit. # David, by this time, has at least seven wives (Michal, Ahinoam, Abigail, Maacah, Haggith, Abital, and Ehlah), and he was just getting started. 3:2-5 # David says, "deliver me my wife Michal, which I espoused to me for a hundred foreskins of the Philistines." Well, he actually paid with two hundred foreskins (see 1 Sam.18:27). 3:14 # Michal was bought by David with 200 Philistine foreskins (1 Sam.18:25-27), then she was "given" to Phatiel (1 Sam.25:44), and then "taken back" by David. Poor Phatiel must have loved her dearly since he "went along weeping behind her." 3:15-16 # "And David took him more concubines and wives." (How many? God knows I suppose, but he doesn't tell us in the Bible.) 5:13 # King David dances nearly naked in front of God and everybody. Michal criticizes him for exposing himself and God punishes her by having "no child unto the day of her death." 6:14, 20-22 # David sees a woman (Bathsheba) bathing and likes what he sees. so he sends for her and commits adultery with her "for she was purified from her uncleanness." She conceives and bears a son (of course). 11:2-5 # David tells Joab (his captain) to send Bathsheba's husband (Uriah) to "the forefront of the hottest battle ... that he may be smitten and die." In this way, David gets another wife. 11:15, 11:17, 11:27 # God gave the wives of king Saul to David. 12:7-8 # God is angry at David for having Uriah killed. As a punishment, he will have David's wives raped by his neighbor while everyone else watches. It turns out that the "neighbor" that God sends to do his dirty work is David's own son, Absalom (16:22). 12:11-12 # To punish David for having Uriah killed, God kills Bathsheba's baby boy. 12:14-18 # After Bathsheba's baby is killed by God, David comforts her by going "in unto her." She conceives and bears another son (Solomon). 12:24 # Ammon (David's son) says to his half-sister Tamar, "Come lie with me, my sister." But she resists, so he rapes her and then sends her away. Tamar, knowing that she now belongs to him (since she was a virgin), expects him to marry her, but he refuses. 13:1-22 # Absalom has his servants kill his brother for raping his sister. (This chapter, which includes incest, rape, murder, should be rated NC-17.) 13:28-29 # David leaves ten of his concubines home to clean house. 15:16 # Absalom "went in unto his father's concubines in the sight of all Israel." This was according the God's plan as announced in 2 Sam.12:11-12. 16:21-22 # To punish his ten concubines for being raped by his son, Absalom (See 16:21-22), David refuses to ever again have sex with them and forces them to "keep house" for the rest of their lives. 20:3 # To appease God and end the famine that was caused by his predecessor (Saul), David agrees to have seven of Saul's sons killed and hung up "unto the Lord." 21:6-9 a former king had done. 21:1 # Old King David tries to get some heat by having a beautiful virgin minister unto him. 1:1-4 # In David's last words, he commands his son Solomon to murder Joab and Shimei. 2:1-9 # Adonijah (Solomon's half-brother) sends Bathsheba (Solomon's mother) to ask King Solomon to let Adonijah have sex with his David's concubine Abishag. But Solomon had him murdered instead. 2:13-25 # Solomon has his brother (Adonijah) murdered. 2:24-25 # Solomon carries out the deathbed instructions of his father David by having Joab murdered. 2:29-34 # "King Solomon loved many strange women. And he had 700 wives and 300 concubines." 11:1-3 # God is angry with Solomon, but decides to punish Solomon's son rather than Solomon himself, because he liked Solomon's father (David) so darned much. 11:11-12 # To punish Jeroboam, God killed his son. 14:8-17 # Did Abijam marry his own mother? Since Asa's father was Abijam and they had the same mother (Maachah), Abijam was both father and brother to Asa. 15:9-10 # Baasha kills "all of the house of Jeroboam" leaving none "to breath." This slaughter was done "according to the word of the Lord." 15:29 # When Hiel rebuilds Jericho, he lays the foundation with the body of his oldest son and sets up the gates with his youngest son's body "according to the word of the Lord." 16:34 # God sends two bears to rip up 42 little children for making fun of Elisha's bald head. 2:23-24 # In a desperate attempt to halt the slaughter of his people by the Israelites, the king of Moab sacrifices his oldest son as a burnt offering. And it seems to have worked! 3:27 # Elisha not only can cure leprosy, he can also dish it out. Here he makes his servant (Gehazi) and all his descendants lepers forever. 5:27 # "So we boiled my son, and did eat him." Women killed, boiled and ate their own children because of a plague that God sent, or as the Bible puts it: "Behold, this evil is of the Lord." 6:28-29, 33 # All seventy of king Ahab's sons are killed, their heads put in baskets, and sent to Jezreel. He says, "Lay ye them in two heaps ..." 10:7-8 # Jehu kills all that remained of king Ahab's family. 10:11 # When Athaliah "saw that her son was dead, she arose and destroyed all of the seed royal." 11:1 # King Menahem rips up all the pregnant women in Tizzah "because they opened not to him." Does God approve of such acts? It's impossible to tell from this passage; the mass murder is simply reported without editorial comment. 15:16 # "И Фамарь, невестка его, родила ему Фареса..." См. , если вас интересуют все омерзительные детали этой истории. 2:4 # Since Sheshan had no sons (and was getting impatient about it), he gave one of his daughters to a slave so they could produce a son for him. 2:34-35 # Ashur had two wives, continuing the long line of biblical polygamists. 4:5 # "And David took more wives..." with the apparent approval of God. 14:3 # David's army "wastes the children of Ammon ... besieged Rabbah ... and destroyed it." 20:1 # Rehoboam had 18 wives and 60 concubines. Once again, if silence implies consent, then God must approve of such arrangements. 11:21 # "But Abijah waxed mighty, and married fourteen wives." Apparently, in the eyes of God, a man's status is determined by the number of wives that he possesses. 13:21 # "Whosoever would not seek the LORD God of Israel should be put to death, whether small or great, whether man or woman." 15:13 # God inspired Jehoram's enemies to steal his wives and children. Then he made Jehoram so sick that his bowels fell out. 21:14-19 # "Jehoiada took for him two wives" -- without comment, complaint, or criticism from the bible. 24:3 # The Israelites enslave 200,000 women and children "because they had forsaken the Lord God of their fathers." 28:6, 8 # God gets angry with his people, so he sends the king of the Chaldees to kill all the "young men with the sword." He has compassion for no one, not even old men that are "stooped for age." In his tender mercy and loving kindness he has them all slaughtered. 36:16-17 # Чтобы избежать наказания Божьего, израильтяне должны покинуть своих жен и детей 10:2-3, 10:10-12. нет # King Ahasuerus throws a party and encourages his guests to drink to excess. Then, when they are all drunk, he orders Queen Vashti to show her stuff before him and his guests. 1:7-11 # Vashti refuses to entertain the king's drunken guests by dancing before them. For this she is no longer to be queen, to be replaced by someone better (prettier?). 1:12-19 # Because of Vashti's disobedience, the king decrees that "all the wives shall give to their husbands honor, both the great and the small" and "that every man should bear rule over his own house." 1:20-22 # "All the fair young virgins" throughout the kingdom are brought before the king, and the one that "pleaseth" the king the most will replace Vashti. 2:2-4 # When it was Esther turn to "go in unto the king," she pleases the king the most. So, having won the sex contest, she is made queen in Vashti's place. 2:8-9, 12-17 # At Esther's request, the king orders a preemptive strike on all 127 provinces from Egypt to Ethiopia. Everyone who planned to kill Jews shall be killed by Jews, along with their wives and children. And all this killing is to take place on a single day. (How are the Jews to figure out who planned to kill them and who didn't? Were they supposed to just kill them all and let God sort it out? And why did they need to kill the women and children?) 8:9-11 # "The ten sons of Haman the son of Hammedatha, the enemy of the Jews, slew they." 9:10 # "The king said unto Esther the queen, The Jews have slain and destroyed five hundred men in Shushan the palace, and the ten sons of Haman ... what is thy request further? ... Then said Esther ... let Haman's ten sons be hanged." Esther tells the king to hang the already dead bodies of Haman's ten sons on trees. Why? Would they make nice decorations? To show everyong what will happen to your children if you try to mistreat Jews? 9:12-14 # Бог (или сатана - их сложно различить) посылает ветер, который убивает сыновей и дочерей Иова. 1:18-19 # После того как Бог (или сатана) убивает первых детей Иова ( ), Иов получает второй набор детей. В этот раз с дочерьми неземной красоты. 42:13-15 # If you make God angry, he'll burn you and your children to death. 21:9-10 # Wicked people are wicked from birth -- God made them that way. They tell lies immediately after birth (before they can even talk!). 58:3 # The psalmist recounts God's treatment of the Egyptians: "He smote the firstborn in their land." See Ex.12:29-30 for the gory details. 105:29-36 # God sent a plague on the Israelites for "committing whoredom with the daughters of Moab." But "then stood up Phinehas, and executed judgment throwing a spear through a newly married couple: and so the plague was stayed." But not before 24,000 (1 Cor.10:8 says 23,000) had died. (See Num.25:6-9 for all the gory details.) 106:29-30 # The psalmist asks God to do all sorts of unpleasant things to his enemies. "Set thou a wicked man over him; and let Satan stand at his right hand .... Let his prayer become sin." He asks God to take away his possessions, kill him, and have his children suffer for the sins of their fathers. 109:6-14 # "Blessed is the man whose quiver is full of them." A man should have as many children as he can. To hell with birth control. 127:3-5 # God is praised for slaughtering little babies. 135:8, 136:10 # "To him that smote Egypt in their first born: for his mercy endures forever." 136:10 # "Happy shall he be, that taketh and dasheth thy little ones against the stones." 137:9 # Beating your children with a rod is a sure sign of parental love. 13:24 # Beat your children and don't stop just because they cry. 19:18 # Beating your children will make them less foolish. Have you beaten your child today? 22:15 # Beat your children hard and often. Don't worry about hurting them. You may break a few bones and cause some brain damage, but it isn't going to kill them. And even if they do die, they'll be better off. They'll thank you in heaven for beating the hell out of them. 23:13-14 # Beating your children will make them wise. 29:15 # If you mock your father or disobey your mother, the ravens will pick out your eyeballs and the eagles will eat them. 30:17 нет # "Есть шестьдесят цариц и восемьдесят наложниц и девиц без числа, " 6:8 # "Есть у нас сестра, которая еще мала, и сосцов нет у нее; что нам будет делать с сестрою нашею, когда будут свататься за нее... Я — стена, и сосцы у меня, как башни; потому я буду в глазах его, как достигшая полноты. " 8:8,10 # God will have no mercy on the widows and children of hypocrites. 9:17 # God will make every man kill his brother and then force him to eat "the flesh of his own arm." 9:19-20 # If God can find you, he will "thrust you through," smash your children "to pieces" before your eyes, and rape your wife. He will have no mercy, but will even kill your little children. 13:15-18 # God will slaughter children "for the iniquity of their fathers." 14:21 # The God of Peace will set brother against brother and kingdom against kingdom. Then he'll make the survivors seed the counsel of "wizards," and subject them to a "cruel lord." 19:2-4 # "For as a young man marrieth a virgin, so shall thy sons marry thee." 62:5 # God tries to "correct" people by killing their children. 2:30 # A divorced woman is "polluted" when she remarries. The man, of course, remains perfectly clean through it all, even though he was the one who "put her away" in the first place. 3:1 # "As a wife treacherously departeth from her husband ..." If a woman leaves her husband, she is "treacherous," but a man is blameless when he "puts her away" for no reason. 3:20 # "I am full of the fury of the Lord; I am weary of holding it in." He's anxious to "pour it out" on children, young men, husbands, wives, and old people. 6:11-12 # God threatens to punish the men by taking away all of their property, including their wives, and giving them to others. 6:12 # God plans to kill pretty much everyone: fathers and sons, family, friends, and neighbors. God plans to kill them all after laying a stumbling block before them. 6:21 # "Therefore will I give their wives unto others." 8:10 # Don't trust anyone. Not even your neighbors, family, or friends. Those who believe differently than you are all liars and evil doers. 9:4-6 # God will kill children and young men, and the dead bodies "shall fall as dung .... and none shall gather them." 9:21-22 # Jeremiah prays for the destruction of people and families that don't call on God's name. 10:25 # "Therefore thus saith the LORD of hosts, Behold, I will punish them: the young men shall die by the sword; their sons and their daughters shall die by famine." 11:22 # God plans to make everyone in the kingdom drunk and then "dash the fathers and the sons together." 13:13-14 # God will kill children and make widows as numerous as grains of sand. 15:7-8 # God tells Jeremiah not to get married or have children, because he's going to kill everyone (mothers and daughters, fathers and sons). They all "shall die of grievous deaths," and that shall neither "be lamented" nor buried, but "shall be as dung upon the face of the earth." For he has removed peace, "lovingkindness," and mercy from the people. 16:1-7 # Jeremiah asks God to kill the young men in war and the children by starvation. 18:21 # God will make parents eat their own children and friends each other. 19:7-9 # God will have Jeconiah's enemies kill him and his mother and then ensure that he die without leaving any sons. 22:25-30 # God will punish the children of Shemaiah for their father's false prophecy. 29:32 # Бог безжалостно убивает всех, молодых и старых. Он даже заставляет женщин съесть собственных детей. 2:20-22 # По воле Бога грудные младенцы страдают от жажды, их языки прилипают к гортани. Он голода они "жмутся к навозу". В конце концов их голодающие матери варят их в котлах и съедают перед тем как умереть самим. Плач Иеремии 4:4-11 # Кровавая бесконечная рекурсия: отцы будут есть сыновей, а сыновья отцов. 5:10 # Бог отправляет писца сделать отметины на челах людей, достойных спасения. За ним он послал людей, задачей которых было убить всех, у кого не было отметки: "старика, юношу и девицу, и младенца и жен бейте до смерти, но не троньте ни одного человека, на котором знак". 9:4 # Бог убивает жену Иезекииля и говорит ему не оплакивать ее. 24:15-18 # Навуходоносор приказывает бросить тех, кто обвинял Даниила в львиный ров. И чтобы два раза не ходить, туда же кинули их жен и детей. 6:24 # God tells Hosea to commit adultery, saying "take ... a wife of whoredoms and children of whoredoms" because the land has "committed great whoredom." So Hosea did as God commanded and "took" a wife named Gomer. 1:2-3 # God (or Hosea?) tells his children that their mother is a whore who is not his wife. He asks them to tell their mother to "put away her whoredoms" and "her adulteries from between her breasts" or he'll "strip her naked ... and slay her with thirst." 2:2-3 # God "will not have mercy upon ... the children of whoredoms. For their mother hath played the harlot." 2:4-5 # God tells Hosea to "love a woman beloved of her friend, yet an adulteress." 3:1 # So Hosea buys a wife for 15 pieces of silver and one and a half homers of barley. 3:2 # If you misbehave, God will make your daughters "commit whoredom" and your wife "commit adultery." 4:13 # God will induce miscarriages and kill the children of Ephraim. 9:11-12 # "O Lord: what wilt thou give? give them a miscarrying womb and dry breasts." 9:14 # "I will slay even the beloved fruit of their womb." 9:16 # God will punish Israel by "dashing" together mothers and their children. 10:14 # Because the Samaritans chose to worship another deity, God will dash their infants to pieces and their "women with child shall be ripped up." 13:16 # Бог продаст детей израильтян Савеям. 3:8 # "даже отец и сын ходят к одной женщине, чтобы бесславить святое имя Мое." 2:7 # Амос говорит Амссии, что его жену обесчестят, детей убьют, а сам он умрет в языческой стране. 7:17 нет нет нет # Бог наказывают Ниневию таким образом, что "даже и младенцы его разбиты на перекрестках всех улиц" 3:10 нет # Бог накажет " князей и сыновей царя". 1:8 нет # Если ваш ребенок начал прорицать, Бог хочет, чтобы вы его убили. 13:3 нет # Иисус говорит ученику, который только что потерял отца: "предоставь мертвым погребать своих мертвецов." 8:21 # Семьи будут разрываемы из-за Иисуса и его учений. Это одно из пророчеств Библии, которое реально материализовалось. "Предаст же брат брата на смерть, и отец — сына; и восстанут дети на родителей, и умертвят их;" 10:21 # "ибо Я пришел разделить человека с отцом его, и дочь с матерью ее, и невестку со свекровью ее. И враги человеку — домашние его." 10:34-36 # Иисус предупреждает нас не любить наших родителей или детей слишком сильно. Мы обязаны любить его больше, чем наших близких. 10:37 # Когда мать и братья Иисуса приходят к нему и хотят его видеть, он отвечает: "кто Матерь Моя? и кто братья Мои?" Квинтэссенция семейных ценностей Иисуса. 12:47-49 # Фарисеи критикуют Иисуса за то, что его ученики не моют руки перед едой. В ответ он обвиняет их в лицемерии, ибо они сами нарушают завет убивать своего ребенка, если он не почитает отца с матерью. (См. , , ) Очевидно, Иисус тоже считает, что непослушные дети должны быть убиты. 15:4-7 # В притче о милосердном царе и безжалостном заимодавце царь угрожает обратить в рабство мужчину и всю его семью, пока тот не выплатит весь долг. Эта практика, вполне типичная для своего времени, не вызывает никакого отторжения у Иисуса. 18:25 # Оставь свою жену и детей и получи приз от Иисуса. 19:29 # Иисус говорит нам: "и отцом себе не называйте никого на земле". А как же называть собственного папу? Стариканом, предком или шнурком? 23:9 # "Горе же беременным и питающим сосцами в те дни!" Почему? С какой стати Бог особенно ненавидит беременных и кормящих женщин? 24:19 # Иисус сравнивает Царство Небесное с десятью девами, которые вышли навстречу к жениху. 25:1 # Когда мать и братья приходят звать Иисуса, он не выходит, а начинает делать вид, что не понимает, кто его мать, и кто его братья. 3:31-34 # Иисус критикует иудеев за то, что они не убивали непослушных детей, как этого требует Ветхий Завет. 7:9-10 # Иисус наградит мужчин, которые покинут своих жен и детей. 10:29-30 # В последние дни беременным женщинам будет особенно тяжко. 13:17 # Когда родители Иисуса отправляются в обратный путь в Назарет, двенадцатилетний Иисус намеренно отстает, не спросив разрешения. Мария и Иосиф ищут его три дня, и когда они его наконец находят, он вместо того, чтобы извиниться, обвиняет их в том, что они не знали, что ему надо было сделать дела по заданию его истинного Отца. 2:43-49 # Петр вместе со своими товарищами Иаковом и Иоанном отставляют своих жен и детей, чтобы следовать за Иисусом. 5:11 # Когда Иисусу говорят, что его мама и братья хотят видеть его, игнорирует их и отвечет, что его настоящие мать и братья - это те, что слушают слово Божье. 8:20-21 # Иисус не разрешает своим последователям даже хоронить своих мертвых родителей или попрощаться с семьей перед тем, как оставить ее. 9:59-62 # Иисус предсказывает, что семьи будут разделены из-за него и его учений. К сожалению, тут он оказался прав. 12:52-53 # Иисус говорит, что его ученики должны ненавидеть свои семьи (матерей, отцов, братьев, сестер, мужьей, жен, детей) и себя самих. 14:26 # Если вы хотите быть последователей Иисуса, вы должны отказаться от всего, включая семью. 14:33 # Откажитесь от собственной жены и детей и получите приз от Иисуса. 18:29-30 # "Преданы также будете и родителями, и братьями, и родственниками, и друзьями, и некоторых из вас умертвят;" Семейные и дружеские отношения будут разрушены из-за Иисуса. 21:16 # Чтобы спасти мир (от самого себя!), Бог подвергает своего сына пыткам и убивает его. 3:16 # Анания и его жена Сапфира не отдают все деньги, полученные им за проданную землю, апостолу. За это Петр и Бог пугают обоих до смерти. 5:1-10 # Если ты веришь в Иисуса, то спасешься и ты, и твоя семья. 16:30-31 # Иаков и Павел ( ) утверждают, что Авраам оправдался верой и делами соответственно тем, что поверил, что это Бог приказал ему убить своего сына, и приступил к убийству. # Жены должны повиноваться своим мужьям. 3:1 # Женам нельзя ни носить красивые прически, ни красиво одеваться. Им стоит следовать женщинам Ветхового Завета, например, Саре, которая называла Авраама господином. 3:2-6 # По отношению к мужчине женщина является "немощнейшим сосудом". 3:7 # Лот, который в предложил своих дочерей ангелам-насильникам, а потом ( ) занимался с ними сексом, назван "праведником" . нет нет нет нет # Раз Бог убил своего сына, то из этого следует, что он дарит нам какой-то грандиозный подарок. 8:32 # Бог возлюбил Иакова и возненавидел его брата близнеца Исава, "когда они еще не родились и не сделали ничего доброго или худого" 9:13 # Павел предпочел бы, чтобы люди не занимались сексом, но позволяет им быть вместе, "чтобы не искушал вас сатана невоздержанием вашим." 7:5 # В конце концов, после того как он на протяжении восьми стихов отбивал у людей охоту жениться, он снисходит и признает, что "лучше вступить в брак, нежели разжигаться." 7:9 # Те, кто неженаты, не должны жениться. 7:27 нет нет # Жена должна подчиняться мужу, как если бы он был богом. "как Церковь повинуется Христу, так и жены своим мужьям во всем" 5:22-24 нет # Жены, согласно Павлу, должны подчиняться мужу. 3:18 # Дети должны подчиняться своим родителям во всем. 3:20 нет нет # Пресвитер должен иметь только одну жену. Означает ли это, что все остальные могут иметь больше? 3:2 # Вдовице можно помогать только, если следующие условия одновременно выполнены: #* ей как минимум 60 лет, #* у нее был только один муж, #* она вырастила детей, #* она приютила незнакомцев, #* умывала ноги святым, #* помогала страждущим, #* была усердна ко всякому доброму делу. Остальные подлежат осуждению. нет # Пресвитер должен иметь только одну жену. Означает ли это, что все остальные могут иметь больше? 1:6-7 нет # Бог всегда наказывает тех, кого любит. Если Бог вас не наказывает, значит, вы ему не родной сын. # Иисус убьет детей женщины, если она блудодействует.